El kobito y yo
by jesparza15
Summary: Seija quiere cambiar las cosas, por azares del destino Yukari le da la forma...pero como logrará ahora lo que quiere?


_**Hola: Aquí Jesparza15**_

 _ **Ya tenía tiempo sin poder conectarme jajaja… disculpen eso**_

 _ **Este es un pedido que me hicieron que espero agrade… ya saben cualquier pedido déjenlo en reviews y me daré el tiempo de hacerlos**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Touhou Project y sus personajes son propiedad de ZUN y Team Shanghái Alice, esta historia es sin fines de lucro con el mero afán de entretener.**_

 _ **Disclaimer 2: Esta es una historia Yuri (chica x chica) si no te gustan estas historias no la leas**_

 _ **Sin más espero lo disfruten  
******************************************************************************_

El pueblo estaba en la plaza central del pueblo, en una manifestación contra una decisión de los sabios gobernantes de Gensokyo. Recientemente se había decidido limitar de manera estricta (es decir, prohibir) el tránsito de cualquier forma de cualquier tipo de entidad de Gensokyo a el mundo humano y viceversa; aunque esta decisión generó conflicto entre la población deseosa de explorar el "otro lado" de la gran barrera Hakurei, la cual al estar deshabilitada por mantenimiento ahora era posible tal tránsito.

Humanos y youkais, entre otros seres se hallaban allí manifestando su descontento ante la cede de los sabios; provocando que estos salieran de su reunión.

Una figura fue a dar la cara al pueblo; descendiendo por la larga escalinata de entrada antes de llegar a la explanada principal. Aquella figura era una mujer

Era de aspecto adulto, con vestido azul y tez blanca, a su vez que de su espalda nacían 6 alas, dándole una visión distorsionada de ser un ángel.

-¡Señorita Sariel!- Gritaron algunas personas tratando de llamar la atención de la mujer.

-Hemos llegado a una decisión importante que queremos notificarles, por ello estamos aquí todos los sabios de Gensokyo.- De la entrada del sitio salió a la muchedumbre una mujer de pelo rosado, con un vestido azul celeste y un abanico en su mano.

-Vaya vaya, parece que la gente no está alegre con todo esto de prohibirles ir al mundo humana… ¿no es así Remilia-San?- La nombrada se hizo ver, portando una sombrilla en su mano, cubriéndose del sol (por ser un vampiro)

-Eso parece Yuyuko, no se ven contentos… ¿qué quieren hacer con esto?-

-¿Por qué no… usarlos de abonos para mi lindo jardín?- El pueblo guardo el mayor silencio al ver caminar entre los sabios a quizá la más sádica de todas… Yuuka Kazami, que nunca perdía su indistinguible sonrisa maquiavélica al hablar y realizar comentarios como el anterior. Atrás habló otro ser temido en lo largo de la región, pero por motivos diferentes.

-Ese tipo de comentarios no nos hace ver bien como líderes. Debemos mostrarnos con los mayores valores de respeto y tolerancia ante todo.-

-Yo no soy ése tipo de ser Shikieiki- Yuuka respondió volteando a ver a la temida jueza de las almas; la Yama del infierno, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu

-Deberías serlo.-

-Agradéceme que vine.- La tensión entre ambas se hacía más alta, hasta que Remilia interrumpió la discusión.

-Compórtense señoritas, primero debemos dar el mensaje aunque _ésas 2_ no estén aquí.-

-Tiene razón,-Respondió Sariel mientras daba unos pasos para colocarse delante de la gente:

-¡Humanos y youkais de Gensokyo! En este día nos juntamos para decidir qué hacer ante su demanda de querer salir al mundo humano por mientras la barrera Hakurei no se halla activa.- Hizo un breve silencio, en el cual habló Yuuka.

-Decidimos que nadie saldrá por que seres como nosotros serían excluidos y perseguidos del otro lado.- La muchedumbre empezó a murmurar cosas, hasta que la mano de una chica se alzó para luego caminar para delante y hablar:

-No creo que sea justo que quieran hacernos esto…todos somos gente libre y podemos ir a donde deseemos.-

-Lo sentimos chiquilla.- Dijo Yuyuko, pero ya hay 2 personas encargadas de mantener a Gensokyo separada del mundo humano por seguridad.-

-¿Quiénes?- Pregunto algo molesta la chica.

-¡Salgan ya!- Gritó al aire Remilia, casi como si estuviera loca, pero al poco un portal oscuro se abrió en el cielo, saliendo de él 1 mujer con pelo rubio brillante y ojos morados. Por otra parte se abrió de la nada se abrió una puerta detrás de aquel portal, saliendo una mujer de pelo rubio color ceniza y ojos de color miel. Entre los presentes en el sitio resonó el nombre de aquellas 2 mujeres e incluso sus apodos:

 _El youkai de los límites, Yukari Yakumo, y el supremo, absoluto, dios secreto, Matara Okina._

-Nosotras cuidaremos que nadie salga de Gensokyo mientras todo esto se arregla.- Dijo Matara mientras se acomodaba a lado de los otros sabios junto con Yukari.

-¡No es justo que 2 de las más poderosas estén a cargo de esto!, ¡el débil es el que debería mandar en vez de un grupo de gente fuerte!- Las voces de apoyo llenaron el sitio hasta que Yukari alzó la voz.

-¡Nadie saldrá de estas tierras hasta que lo decidamos los sabios! Ahora retírense antes de que los haga sentir sufrimiento como a ése sujeto.- Con su dedo apuntó a un hombre entre la multitud y lo elevó en el aire para luego dejarlo caer en picada. Repitió el proceso con varios otros, haciendo que la gente saliera huyendo, excepto la niña, que se quedó bien la situación.

-¡Yukari Yakumo no debiste de haber hecho tal acción ante la gente!- Reprochó Shikieiki mientras se acercaba a la mujer de ojos morados, la cual dejó caer con cuidado a las personas que elevó, para que terminaran huyendo del sitio.

-Sólo fue para espantarlos…tenemos que mostrarles que por algo somos los sabios…eso involucra ser fuertes, ¿no jueza?-

-La fuerza no lo es todo Yukari Yakumo.-

-Me da igual…-

-Tranquilas chicas.- Se acercó a las 2 Yuyuko.- Ya acabó todo esto por ahora, cada quien puede volver a su casa tranquila.- Yuyuko vio a Yukari.- ¿Les harías el favor?-

-Claro- Una serie de portales negros se abrieron frente a cada una de los miembros de los sabios, permitiéndoles dirigirse a su hogar, quedando solamente Yuyuko y Yukari.

.Vaya vaya, parece que no te pedí que me dejarás aquí contigo Yukari.- La mencionada se acercó y tomo un par de sillas cercanas, permitiendo a Yuyuko sentarse primero.

-Yuyuko te conozco… ¿te sucede algo?- La dama se giró un poco para ver a su por mucho tiempo amiga más cercana.

-No pasa nada, sólo encontré un objeto en mi patio que me extrañó mucho.- De entre sus mangas sacó un pequeño martillo de madera. –Creo que es un martillo mágico, pero no sé cómo usarlo.-

-Es cierto,- Dijo la rubia al tomar el martillo y examinarlo visualmente.- Es un martillo mágico de una raza llamada "kobito" aunque tenía mucho tiempo perdido, ¿dónde lo hallaste?-

-Estaba en mi patio hace unos días, pero lo dejé en mi cuarto y todos estos días tuve pesadillas. No lo entiendo bien.-

-El martillo sabe que no eres de la raza que los hizo, por ello no te acepta.- Yukari desvió su vista a un lado, logrando divisar a la chica que estaba hace un rato en la plaza. Le guiñó el ojo a discreción. – El martillo mágico sólo podrá ser usado por un kobito, o alguien que actúe como uno. Este objeto sabe que puede cumplir cualquier deseo y manifestar cualquier cosa, por ello tiene cuidado de no ser usado libremente. Dámelo si quieres.- Yuyuko procedió a entregárselo a su amiga.- ¿Más tranquila Yuyuko?-

-Sí…quizá ahora podré estar más tranquila mientras te espero en la noche.- El comentario sorprendió a la rubia mientras guardaba el objeto en una manga.-Espero verte esta noche Yukari.-

-Lo mismo digo- Y con un suave ademán de mano se abrió un portal que llevó a Yuyuko a su casa.

Mientras tanto la youkai de los límites abrió un portal propio, haciéndola desaparecer un momento…para luego aparecer a espaldas de la chica que oculta se encontraba.

-¿Qué tanto oíste?- La chica gritó y resbaló asustada, cayendo al sueño, provocándole una risita a la rubia. –Tenía tiempo sin que alguien cayera a mis pies sin tanto esfuerzo.- La mujer en el piso se levantó ofendida ante el comentario.

-¿Qué no quieres que se sepa eh Yukari Yakumo?-

-Esto…- Con un veloz movimiento sacó el martillo de su manga y se lo entregó a la chica.- Puedes quedarte con esto.- La chica estaba atónita…si era cierto lo que Yukari dijo, entonces sus deseos podrían cumplirse con este objeto; el problema era que ella era un youkai común, no un kobito.

-¿Por qué me lo entregas?-

-Necesito deshacerme de él de alguna forma, además quiero pensar que no es problema que lo tengas… necesitas ser un kobito para usarlo, y claramente tú no lo eres. Así que adiós buscapleitos…pero antes… ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Seija Kijin-

-Trataré de no olvidarlo.- La mujer chasqueó los dedos, para luego desaparecer en uno de sus portales, dejando a Seija sola.

Seija comenzó a caminar ocultando el martillo por si alguien lo reconociera, para finalmente salir de la aldea y comenzar a caminar en busca de un kobito, pero la duda era "¿cómo hallaría uno?" era una raza con la que no estaba familiarizada, el nombre apenas y lo conocía.

-" _¿cómo es un kobito?, ¿tienen garras? ¿Tienen alas? ¿Beben sangre como un vampiro?"_ \- Eran los pensamientos de la chica cuando sin darse cuenta al caminar terminó caminando por un río, y chocando con algo que la hizo caer al agua, haciendo caer por el río el martillo. Al levantarse y darse cuenta de ello Seija empezó a correr tras el objeto. Sin embargo tenía compañía.

Lo que la había tirado resultó ser una chica de baja estatura, de pelo algo azulado y vestido rojo, pero montada en un tazón de comida. Esta chica comenzó también la persecución del martillo junto a Seija.

-¿Por qué me persigues?- Preguntó la mujer

-¡Ése es un martillo propiedad de los kobitos!-

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?-

-Soy una por eso.- Seija se detuvo en seco en el agua, mientras la otra chica siguió avanzando hasta tomar el martillo. Parece que no le costó tanto hallar uno. La chica kobito se acercó con Seija de regreso, ahora observándola mejor, viendo su cabello negro con mechones blancos y negros, sus pequeños cuernos azulados entre el pelo, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus ojos rojos…tan parecidos a los de ella. La youkai notó esta mirada tan "analítica" para ella.

-¿Sucede…algo?-

-Nada, sólo no había visto nadie como tú- El comentario sonrojó a la chica, pero luego habló

-Qué raro… no soy la única youkai que existe-

-No conozco mucho más allá de este bosque y mi lindo tazón jeje.- Por un segundo lo recordó Seija, la chica estaba en un tazón como los de comida.

-¿Por qué estás en un tazón?-

-Es lindo, ¿quieres venir conmigo?- La chica se recorrió un poco, dándole espacio a la youkai para sentarse junto a ella. Con su pasajero la kobito comenzó a impulsarse hacia delante para mover el tazón a lo largo del río. Por un suave movimiento del tazón la youkai terminó abrazando por la espalda a la chica del tazón, provocando una sorpresa muy grande, girándose para ver a la chica detrás de ella.

-Abrazas muy cálidamente, me agrada…aunque… ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Seija Kijin.-

-Un gusto…soy Sukuna Shinmyoumaru-

*****************************************************************************  
Años habían pasado desde aquel encuentro y ahora Sukuna se hallaba viviendo en la casa de Seija, mientras la misma llegó a la casa, pero bastante molesta.

-¿Te pasa algo Seija-San?-

-Todo está bien, no te preocupes.- Con esas breves palabras la chica subió a su cuarto. Sukuna después del tiempo de vivir con ella entendía que por lo general Seija hablaba al revés o actuaba al revés de lo que sentía en realidad, así que su "todo está bien" era en realidad "todo está mal". Decidió subir a la habitación y abrió despacio la puerta. Allí se hallaba la chica de los mechones blancos, pero acostada, con una expresión triste.

-¿Qué tienes Seija-San?-

-Todo está bien- De nuevo esa frase, la cual provocó que Sukuna se sentara en el borde de la cama y empezara a acariciar el hombro de la dueña de la casa, provocándole un suspiro a la misma.

-¿Seija-San sabe que me puede causar cualquier cosa que le pase no?- Seija se giró y miró a la chica. A pesar del trato, a pesar de mostrarle un poco más de lo sombrío que era el mundo a veces la mujer delante de ella aún mantenía una gran inocencia, lo cual adoraba de ella, más no era buena diciéndoselo.

-Lo sé Sukuna, pero hoy sólo quiero dormir.- La kobito entendió que no debía presionarla más con el tema, por lo que dejó de lado esa conversación, iniciando otra.

-Hace frío esta noche…-

-Algo, se acerca el invierno.-

-¿Puedo dormir con usted para que no tenga frío?- Seija asentó con la cabeza, con lo que Sukuna salió del cuarto para traer su propia almohada y acostarse a lado de la youkai, abrazándola por la espalda y besándole la mejilla.- Buenas noches Seija-San, descansa-

Las horas pasaban y Seija no podía conciliar el sueño, a diferencia de la otra chica, la cual pasados unos cuantos minutos empezó a roncar, siendo este el único sonido en la habitación hasta que miró a alguien "rascando" su ventana. Se levantó con cuidado de no levantar a la kobito para abrir la ventana y ver a quien le estaba dañando el vidrio de su cuarto; era una chica de mediana estatura, con pelo castaño y ojos anaranjados, con aspecto como un gato con la particularidad de tener 2 colas.

-Chen-

-Mi ama quiere verte ahora mismo-

-¿Quién es tu ama?-

-Yukari Yakumo.- El nombre le hizo tragar saliva…ya que era un youkai muy fuerte, pero a la vez su benefactora al darle el medio con el cual lograría sus objetivos.

-¿Dónde quiere que nos veamos?-

-Sígueme.- Seija suspiró, no le gustaba dejar sola a su compañera, pero al parecer era necesario esto, por lo que se volteó a verificar que estuviera bien la chica, acercándose y dándole un suave beso en la frente, para luego regresar a la ventana y saltar a la calle, siguiendo a Chen.

Caminaron por un par de minutos hasta llegar a un parque que se hallaba a unas cuadras de la casa de Seija, allí estaba la temible youkai de los límites junto con uno de sus sirvientes, la cual fue la primera en percibir el retorno de Chen

.Yukari-Sama, Chen volvió.- Yukari se hallaba viendo al cielo, pero al oír el comentario se giró para ver llegar a la chica gato con la youkai.

-Gracias por decírmelo Ran, no lo hubiera notado jajaja.- Chen le saludó a lo lejos, para correr y abrazar a su ama, para algo de molestia de Ran.

-¡Trabajo cumplido Yukari-Sama!- La mayor le acarició el pelo en muestra de premio, mientras miró a Seija.

-¿Para qué me llamaste Yukari Yakumo?-

-Sigues siendo la misma chica ruda Seija Kijin, pero eso me agrada de ti y por ello mismo mandé a mi shikigami Chen a buscarte.-

-Aún no me respondes.-

-Tranquila no te desesperes, es una noche tranquila…quiero platicar contigo.- Hizo una breve pausa.- ¿Ya hallaste el kobito?- La youkai asentó- ¡Maravilloso!, ¡lo hallaste justo en el momento ideal!, ¿no creen mis shikigamis?- Tanto Ran como Chen apoyaron a su ama, mientras la de los mechones blancos se quedó aún más confundida que antes.

-Yukari-Sama necesita que uses el martillo mañana.- Dijo Ran con su típica voz algo fría.

-¿Por qué la prisa?-

-Aún no debes saberlo chiquilla.- Dijo Yukari- Pero necesito que uses esa arma para destruir a los sabios de Gensokyo- El viento sopló con un aire frío, que combinaba perfectamente con el ambiente. Todo esto era muy extraño y confundía la mente de Seija

"- _¿Destruir a los sabios? Es mi sueño, cambiar el gobierno de seres como la misma Yukari que creen que por ser fuentes pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero… ¿Ella misma pide destruir a su grupo?, ¿quiere que la venza? ¿Qué tiene ella contra su propio grupo? ¿Haré a Sukuna hacer esto…?-"Eran_ los pensamientos en la mente de Seija hasta que escuchó una voz familiar detrás de ella, que no correspondía ni a Yukari, Ran o Chen

-¿No podías dormir Seija-San?- La chica se giró comprobando que era la chica del tazón la que estaba allí. Chen susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído de Yukari.

-¡oh! ¿Entonces tú eres la kobito que encontró Seija?- La mujer del tazón sonrojó un poco.

-¿Seija-San le ha hablado de mí?-

-No es eso…simplemente le encargué que hallara un kobito.- Yukari se acercó junto con sus acompañantes a la pequeña Sukuna, pero Seija se cruzó entre la sabia de Gensokyo y la kobito.

-¿Qué planeas hacerle?-

-Nada malo, sólo tengo mucho tiempo sin ver a alguien de su raza…es mera curiosidad científica por nombrarla de alguna forma.- Seija suspiró y se posó a lado de Sukuna. Yukari se paró delante de ambas, observando con detenimiento a la kobito, provocando que se apenara y abrazara fuerte a Seija, mientras esta pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la menor, pegándola a su cuerpo.

-No ocupas ser tan defensiva con Yukari-Sama.- Habló Ran ante la actitud de Seija.

-¡Claro! ¡Yukari-Sama sólo tiene ojos para!...-Ran le tapó la boca a Chen antes de que siguiera.

-Gracias Ran, eso no es algo que debas decir gata.- Yukari le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Chen, para luego volver al asunto que le hacía estar presente allí.- Pequeña kobito, necesitamos tanto yo como Seija tu ayuda en especial-

-¿La mía?- Preguntó Sukuna

-Sí, necesitamos que uses el martillo mágico que Seija tenía para derribar al grupo de sabios.-

-¿Por qué ella debe meterse en esto Yukari?- Indagó molesta Seija.

-Porque sólo un kobito puede usarlo, y ella lo es.- Yukari acarició la mejilla de Sukuna y se acercó para susurrarle.- Veo a través de tu suave corazón…si quieres darle la felicidad que tanto necesita tú sólo ayúdala a cumplir su deseo.- La pequeña sonrojó muy fuerte y susurró en respuesta

-¿Usted puede ver eso?-

-No, sólo la vez como yo veo a quien quiero…por eso pienso que la quieres… ¿entonces lo usarás?-

-¡Sí Yakumo-San!, ¡por la felicidad de Seija-San!- La alegre frase de la chica dejó sin palabras a Seija, la cual al parecer estaba teniendo una de las noches más confusas de su vida.

-¡Perfecto Kobito-San!...ahora que esta eso clara mañana al mediodía nos veremos aquí, ya que a las 2:00 de la tarde hay reunión de los sabios…y allí atacarán ustedes. Mañana con calma les explicaré el plan.- Con un rápido chasqueo de dedos Sukuna cayó al piso, asustando a Seija que corrió para tomarla en brazos.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste demonio?!-

-Nada…simplemente ella tenía sueño, moví su "límite" hasta un punto que no pudo resistir y quedarse dormida. Ésa es mi habilidad, no lo olvides.- Seija iba a hablar, pero Yukari prosiguió.- Antes de que lo preguntes, lo hice porque lo que te diré ella aún no debe saberlo…el poder del martillo es tan grande que incluso muchos kobitos pierden el control por la energía que emana. Es probable que al momento de usarlo ella de mínimo se desmaye…o termine muerta quizá…no lo sabremos hasta mañana.-

-¿Crees que la dejaré hacer esto sí sé que le pasará esto?- Yukari rio mientras Ran sacaba un papel de su manga, y comenzó a leerlo.

-Por medio del presente se informa que a partir del día de reunión de los Sabios de Gensokyo todo aquel que esté en posesión de un objeto de índole sagrada para algún pueblo y se niegue a dejarlo en mano de personal autorizado por los Sabios será arrestado y enviada a la prisión del subterráneo.-

-¡¿Cómo dejaste que aprobaran algo así Yukari?!-

-No es mi culpa, si 4 personas están a favor son mayoría, además aún no está aprobada…será válida a partir de mañana. Por eso te necesito a ti y a la kobito. Esta ley me afecta a ti y a mí, además no creo que quieras ver a "tu chica" en la prisión del subterráneo de donde dudo que pueda salir por sí misma, ¿cierto?- La Kijin rechinó los dientes. –Tú decides que pasará con ella. Adiós.- Y con otro chasqueo se abrió un portal por donde se fueron tanto Yukari como sus sirvientas. Seija se limitó a llevar a Sukuna con ella a casa.

*****************************************************************************  
El portal se deshacía, permitiendo a Yukari y compañía llegar a su propia casa, siendo Chen la primera en meterse a la casa, seguida por Ran, mientras Yukari se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, siendo esto notado por la otra rubia.

-¿Sucede algo Yukari-Sama?-

-Ran, iré a ver a Yuyuko, ustedes quédense aquí mientras lo hago- Ran se acercó a su ama hasta quedar frente a ella

-¿Qué hará Yukari-Sama?-

-Decirle que mañana todo será diferente. Además quiero tomar un té como los que prepara- La youkai de los límites sonrió, mientras Ran le seguía viendo seria.

-Usted planea algo. Creo que te lo deberías tomar con más cuidado. Tú, Chen y yo podemos salvarnos fácilmente, pero otros pueden y tendrán problemas. Además, sé que esto tiene que ver con Matara Okina, no entiendo cuál es tu conflicto con la señorita Matara, ella hace su trabajo- El ama de Ran frunció el ceño ante el comentario, para luego chasquear los dedos y abrir un portal, permitiéndole ver a través de él lo que provocaba la aversión por parte de Yukari Yakumo hacia la diosa oculta:

 _En el portal se veía claramente una Yuyuko todavía viva como una humana, pero a lo lejos una fuerte pelea entre los dioses de Gensokyo se había extendido al mundo humano (en esa época la barrera Hakurei no se había creado todavía) y uno de esos peleadores de aquel conflicto fue Matara Okina. Una Yuyuko curiosa se acercó al notar que Yukari estaba cerca, ya que se conocían de sus viajes al mundo humano; fue una mala idea. Al momento de saludarla uno de los movimientos de la diosa oculta dieron en el cuerpo de Yuyuko. Era un dios contra una humana. El resultado fue el obvio. El cuerpo de aquella mujer quedó en el piso mientras Yukari le abrazaba buscando la manera de sanarla. La diosa siguió su pelea alejándose del sitio, mientras una mujer con un gran parasol se acercó a Yukari._

 _-Pensé que no conocías a nadie de este mundo.- Yukari se mantenía en silencio. Era cierto que no debía salir, pero su poder le permitía eso y más, y la mujer entre sus brazos era con quien más pasaba el tiempo. –Yukari.- Dijo la mujer mientras sacaba una flor blanca de su bolsillo.- Esta flor es muy rara, puede hacer que el alma de esta mujer llegué a nuestro mundo, a Gensokyo, pero no directamente allí, sino en la tierra de los muertos. Podrás verla y con el tiempo recordará las cosas… si no quieres que se valla ponla en su pecho, en su corazón.- Yukari alzó la vista ante la mujer._

 _-¿Por qué…quieres ayudarme Yuuka?-_

 _-No tengo razón en sí. La mujer parece una linda flor, y tú también lo eres. No me gusta ver nada marchitarse. Bueno, veré más de cerca la pelea de la diosa oculta, así podrás arreglar esto. Adiós.- Con paso veloz Yuuka se fue en dirección de la pelea. La rubia, por su parte, hizo lo que la youkai de las flores dijo, notando que la flor en el pecho empezó a tomar un color rosado, para luego desvanecerse. Yukari con urgencia abrió uno de sus portales a la tierra de los muertos. Tras un par de horas de búsqueda en aquella tierra desolada encontró el cuerpo en el piso recostado de la mujer._

 _-¡Yuyuko!- Gritó con desespero la rubia. La mujer reaccionó y se giró a verla._

 _-¿Yukari? ¿Dónde estoy?-_

 _-Yuyuko…moriste…estás en la tierra de los muertos.- La mujer de la impresión desmayó, para luego despertar a las horas, donde Yukari le pudo explicar todo. La negación fue lo primero en la mente de Yuyuko, pero al paso del tiempo aceptó todo esto…ya que gracias a su muerte podía estar un poco más cerca de su amada Yukari. El portal que le mostraba todo a Ran se cerró._

-¿Entonces por eso la odias?- Ran preguntó, mientras Chen corrió a abrazar a Yukari

-¡Que triste Yukari-Sama! ¡Tiene todo el derecho de querer vengarse!-

-Gracias Chen- La mayor acarició el pelo de la chica gato. Ran puso su mano sobre el hombro de Yukari.

-Entiendo tu razón para querer "deshacerte" de la diosa, pero, ¿Qué tienen que ver los sabios y Seija con esto?-

-Eso después te lo diré…o quizá mañana.- Yukari se separó de Chen y le besó la frente, al igual que a Ran.- Hasta pronto- Con su típica forma de moverse de un sitio a otro en portales se fue. Ran se sentó en el suelo junto a Chen.

-A veces no entiendo a Yukari.- Dijo Ran mientras alzaba su vista al cielo, siendo abrazada por Chen.

-Yukari-Sama sabe lo que hace…ella nos cuidará sin importar nada…sólo queda esperar lo mejor.-

-Tienes razón Chen.-

*****************************************************************************  
Seija recostó en su cama a Sukuna, la cual seguía dormida desde el chasqueo de Yukari. Seija se sentó a un lado de la cama y miró a la pequeña kobito…las dudas llenaban la mente de la chica. Sukuna estaba dispuesta a cumplir su deseo de derribar al gobierno y cambiar las cosas; pero el saber que podía perder el control le daba miedo. ¿Miedo ella a perder a quién en un principio sólo quería usar para utilizar el poder del martillo y por eso la sacó de su pueblo para que fuera más fácil convencerla? Su mente dolía, demasiado… su deseo tan cerca estaba, pero el precio no lo soportaba pagar, por lo que gritó en desespero y comenzó a sollozar en su frustración, despertando a la chica durmiente.

-¿Tienes algo Seija-san?-

-Todo está bien…muy bien.- Sukuna le abrazó por la espalda.

-Dime la verdad por favor, dime que te pasa Seija.-

-Nada, todo está muy bien.- Eran las palabras que salían de los labios de la chica, la cual en el fondo odiaba no poder decirle la verdad, pero cómo le diría que si cumple su deseo podría morir.

-Seija.- Susurró la kobito al oído de la otra.- ¿Tienes miedo por lo de mañana?-

-Sí…de verdad lo tengo.- Era raro, por un momento Seija Kijin fue capaz de hablar sin usar si costumbre de "voltear las cosas" lo cual provocó que Sukuna sonriera, ya que había logrado algo que nadie antes puede lucir.

-Yo también lo tengo, pero sabes…para nosotros los kobitos lo correcto es pelear por quien queremos ayudar, o por quien nos gusta o amemos.- Eso último hizo que Seija se girara para ver a Sukuna, la cual extendió sus brazos por el cuello de la youkai para besarla en los labios. La chica abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, pero luego simplemente los cerró abrazando a la mujer que le besaba. Los minutos pasaron y la necesidad de aire les hizo separarse.

-Sukuna…tú…-

-Sí, por ello te ayudaré con tu sueño, sin importar a donde me lleve lo haré por ti.- Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro la mujer de mechones blancos, para luego abrazar a la pequeña kobito, sintiendo su algo pequeño cuerpo junto al suyo. Era feliz ahora, y quería dejar sus pensamientos de lado.

-Entonces estaremos juntas contra todo.- Seija ahora fue la que dio el beso, siendo breve, pero más seguro que el anterior. Al separarse Sukuna se posó sobre Seija, comenzando a besar su cuello, provocándole suspiros a la mayor de ambas. Seija acariciaba la espalda de la chica, encajando con suavidad sus dedos en la ropa de la menor, cada vez con mayor intensidad a medida que aumentaba la cantidad de besos, que se volvían lamidas y hasta mordidas. Al sentir los dientes de la kobito, Seija posó sus manos en sus hombros, deteniéndola un momento.

-Yo...yo…tengo algo que decirte…-

-¿Sí? ¿Qué es? ¡Dime, dime!- Sukuna estaba emocionada, esperando algo positivo, pero era lo único que la Kijin no podía decirle. ¿Le diría la verdad?, ¿le mentiría y la dejaría así nomás? Su mente se llenó de más dudas mientras Sukuna le miró y besó tu frente.

-Seija-San aún no me dice que tiene, ¿verdad?-

-No…todavía no soy capaz de decírtelo.- Sukuna sonrió y le beso la frente.

-No te preocupes, sé que luego me lo dirás…ahora…déjame quitarte toda la tensión que tienes, ¿sí?- La inocencia de la chica sorprendía mucho a Seija, ya que ahora le ofrecía un masaje. Seija suspiró:

-Según Yukari al usar el martillo puedes morir por su poder.- El silencio llenó la habitación. Sukuna habló.

-¿Morir yo…por cumplir tu deseo?-

-Sí…por eso no quiero que lo hagas ya…hallaremos otra…- Un beso de nuevo hizo guardar silencio a Seija

-No lo acepto.- Dijo la Shinmyoumaru.- Yo prometí que cumpliría tu deseo, y lo haré.-

-Estarías dando tu propia vida- Sukuna con un dedo le tapó la boca a la chica.

-Quiero verte feliz, por ello lo haré, además hay margen de que siga viva; prefiero vivir en la posibilidad.- Seija estaba sorprendida de la determinación de la chica, por lo que ya no protestó más. Besó con delicadeza el dedo en sus labios, tomando la mano de la chica dueña de este con cuidado entre las suyas para poder hacerlo con más calma y delicadeza.

-¿Qué…haces?-

-Déjame….al menos…descargar lo que siento…por un momento.- Sukuna le miró sorprendida. Era cierto, Seija Kijin no era el tipo de ser que hablaría o diría lo que siente, simplemente lo "invertiría". El dolor de ver posible la pérdida de la Shinmyoumaru le afectaba mucho; Sukuna se dio cuenta, y por ello estaba dispuesta a esta noche hacer algo distinto a lo habitual.

-Sólo te dejaré si creamos un dulce recuerdo antes de mañana.- Seija miró a su compañera extrañada, inclinando su cabeza en seña de pregunta. La mujer sonrió y se sentó en las piernas de Seija, para luego besar su peso suavemente.- Podemos seguir con lo de hace rato…maestra.- Seija sonrojó al pensar en todo lo que podría abarcar ese "Seguir con lo de hace rato" pero en su pecho sólo 1 cosa podía significar.

-Claro…alumna…sigamos hasta que sea el más dulce de los recuerdos.- Una suave lágrima corrió por los ojos de Seija, que fue lamida por Sukuna. Se notaba en el rostro de la chica; tenía miedo de perder a su "alumna" pero su alumna no tenía miedo, y estaba a punto de quitárselo a su mentora.

La kobito empezó por recostar a la mayor en la cama, mientras con sus manos tímidamente acariciaba el cuerpo de su mentora, para finalmente estar sobre de ella mientras posaba sus labios sobre los de la otra.

*****************************************************************************  
A lo lejos en el palacio donde vivía Yuyuko una peculiar visita se hallaba con la princesa de los muertos.

-Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí Yuuka.-

-Yo no esperaba venir, pero el destino me trajo, tengo algo que darle a Yukari Yakumo y por lo general esperaría uno que estuviera aquí.- Yuyuko se sorprendió ante el comentario, por lo que quiso indagar más.

-¿Tú crees que Yukari estaría aquí?-

-Sí- Yuuka sonrió relamiendo sus labios.- Tú estás incluso aquí por ella.- Yuyuko le vio extrañada.- Hace tiempo cuando moriste fue por culpa de la diosa oculta. Yo lo vi y Yukari también, por ello yo le di una flor que te permitió llegar a este lugar, aunque fuera en forma de fantasma. Siento que ocupará otra pronto, por ello se la venía a dar.- Yuyuko agachó la cabeza en silencio mientras Yuuka sacaba aquella flor blanca. Se miró interrumpida por la llegada de una chica rubia conocida por ambas. Yuyuko alzó la vista y confirmó lo que se temía; era Yukari Yakumo, la cual miró aquella flor a un lado de la fantasma, y a Yuuka, la cual sonreía como de costumbre.

-¿Qué haces aquí Yuuka?-

-Venía a buscarte…creo que ocupas esta flor para mañana…o quizá 2, no lo sé.-

-¿Qué harás mañana Yukari?- Preguntó sin levantar la voz la antigua humana.

-Yuyuko…yo…destruiré el consejo de sabios mañana.- Yuuka sonrió mientras la peli rosa se levantó de su sitio y se paró delante de su amiga.

-¿Qué pretendes con eso?-

-Sólo…- Yukari tomó aire un momento para luego animarse a soltar lo que sentía en ese momento.- Siempre quise deshacerme de la diosa Matara Okina porque gracias a ella moriste. Tú no tenías nada que ver con mi vida, tú solo eras una humana que un día conocí y era mi amiga. ¡Quiero venganza porque te quitó la vida!-

-Yukari…yo debería desear esa venganza.-

-¡No es así!, ¡Yo nunca pude decirte cómo moriste porque no pude creer que no pude defenderte!- De un chasquido abrió otro portal, mostrándole la misma escena a Yuyuko que hacía un rato a Ran.

-¿Así…fue?-

-Sí…así fue- Dijo Yuuka la cual se había sentado un momento.- Yukari te quiso salvar pero no pudo, por ello le di la misma flor que te entregué.- Yukari cayó de rodillas, para sorpresa de las damas, por lo que Yuyuko corrió para hincarse y quedar a su altura para ver lo que le pasaba.

-Perdiste tu vida por culpa de aquella pelea, por ello no puedo perdonas a la diosa oculta; y por ello mañana ya hice un plan para derrotar al gobierno de los sabios. Yo sólo quería venir a tomar té una última vez antes de que todo esto acabe.- Yuyuko le abrazó fuerte, para luego susurrarle.

-No me importa ya nada de eso…ya pasaron siglos…sólo no quiero verte herida.- Yukari alzó la vista.- Pero tienes razón, el consejo ya duró mucho, tiene que terminar… te ayudaré a cambio de un pequeño precio.

-¿Cuál?- La peli rosa acarició la mejilla de su amiga antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

-No te culpes más, ya que si yo no hubiera muerto allí no estaría aquí para ti, ¿no?- Yukari sonrió y abrazó fuerte a la mujer, mientras Yuuka se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

-Te ayudaré también Yukari Yakumo.- Vociferó la amante de las flores.- Ya me cansé un poco del consejo y tener que descuidar tanto mi jardín. ¿A qué horas planeas empezar todo?-

-A las 2 de la tarde.-

-Perfecto, traeré el mejor apoyo para ello…hasta luego chicas…que pasen "linda" noche.- Yuuka tomó su parasol y regresó por donde llegó. Al perderse a lo lejos Yukari besó en la mejilla a Yuyuko.

-Gracias…por no odiarme.-

-¡Yukari!- Dijo la mujer jalándole los cachetes con suavidad.- ¡Desde que te conozco nunca te he odiado!, ¡yo sólo estaba en el consejo por estar contigo tonta!- Yukari sonrojó al oír eso, por lo que se giró y besó a la chica, abrazándola fuertemente mientras ambas caían al suelo. Las manos traviesas de la rubia comenzaron acariciando la espalda de la peli rosa, pero a medida que el beso y la pasión entre ambas aumentaba las manos de Yukari descendieron a las piernas de Yuyuko, presionando con algo de fuerza los muslos de la chica, provocándole algún que otro suspiro ahogado a la fantasma entre los labios de la youkai. La antigua humana, por su parte, con cierta timidez y dejándose llevar por el momento posó una de sus manos sobre el no tan pequeño busto de la rubia, presionando con delicadeza sobre la ropa de la chica. Al poco ambas se separaron para tomar aire.

-Yuyuko…-hablaba entre suspiros Yukari.- Yo…- Un rápido beso de la fantasma cayó a la mujer, mientras la misma le susurraba suavemente al oído

-No necesitas decírmelo…yo ya lo sé…pero podrías "demostrármelo" en mi habitación- Yukari sonrió y abrazó a la chica, para luego una de las sombras de la rubia llevara a ambas chicas a la habitación (más específicamente) la cama de la peli rosa. Al llegar Yuyuko le susurró unas cuantas palabras a la youkai del límite que fueron las necesarias para mandar todo al diablo por un instante y sólo centrarse en la mujer que ahora estaba debajo de ella.

-Yukari Yakumo, no me importa ya más el pasado… han pasado demasiados años de eso. Yo sólo sé que desde te conozco me llamaste la atención, y ahora…estamos juntas. ¿Quieres pasar lo que queda de la eternidad conmigo?- Un beso suave y tierno por parte de la Yakumo fue la respuesta a aquella interrogante. Fue breve y al momento de separarse se vieron fijo a los ojos. Era un silencio incómodo para muchos, pero para ambas era de aquello silencios que decían muchas cosas, cada gesto, cada mueca respondía preguntas de la otra, para finalmente tomar la iniciativa y besarse al inicio despacio para luego aumentar la pasión, mientras las manos de ambas comenzaban a desnudar a la una y la otra.

-Te amo Yukari Yakumo-

-Te amo Yuyuko Sagyouji.-

*****************************************************************************  
La maestra y la alumna se hallaban ahora totalmente desnudas en la cama, Sukuna sobre Seija, lamiendo cada parte del cuello de la youkai, haciéndola suspirar mientras sus manos bajaban acariciando su vientre. Se detuvo un momento.

-¿Por qué…paras?-

-Seija…-Sukuna desvió su mirada con pena.- Yo…este… ¡Me gustas mucho!- Seija abrió los ojos muy grandes como platos. Era cierto…era lo único con sentido, la única explicación de la posición donde se encontraban ahora…pero aun así no esperaba oírla de una manera tan "directa". –Yo…necesitaba decírtelo…- Seija sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de la menor.

-Está bien…no me molesta que me lo digas.-

-¿No?, ¿por qué?- Al parecer Shinmyoumaru era muy buena realizando preguntas que la Kijin nunca se había hecho. Tampoco era opción dejarla sin respuesta, pero primero era necesario que ella misma se respondiera esa pregunta:

- _¿Por qué no le molestaba la declaración de Sukuna Shinmyoumaru?, ¿Era malo que no le molestara?, ¿era bueno?, ¿qué era lo que le provocaba esa sensación tan agradable al oír aquellas palabras de la kobito?-_ La respuesta la halló en una breve palabra que dijo por lo bajo.

-Amor- Sukuna miró de cerca a la chica.

-¿Amor?-

-Sí…es amor…ahora lo entiendo…Sukuna- Con ambas manos tomo las mejillas sonrojadas de la kobito.-Tú también me gustas…por ello yo tengo que…- Sukuna le interrumpió besándola nuevamente mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de la youkai.

-No digas más Seija…- Dijo la más pequeña de las 2 al terminar el beso.- Sólo déjame…amarte un poco más.- La mujer desvió la mirada, pero al hacer esto recibió una serie de besos y lamidas en su cuello, las cuales le hicieron suspirar al sentir la saliva y la lengua de su "pareja" en su piel. De una lamida de la base del cuello a la oreja Seija le dio un leve susurro a Sukuna.

-Entonces yo también haré lo mismo.- La mujer comenzó a morder y lamer la oreja de la chica, jalando suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la kobito, la cual desviaba su mirada por la pena de ver a Seija directamente a los ojos. Los minutos pasaban y la youkai regresó al cuello de la chica. Le dio un que otro suave beso para luego empezar a morder suavemente la piel blanca de la chica. Sukuna no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la mordida de su amada, provocando que la mencionada lo hiciera con más intensidad, aumentando la cantidad de gemidos. En su timidez la kobito movió su mano y terminó rozando los pechos de la youkai. Esta se detuvo y suspiró al sentir aquellos dedos traviesos. Sukuna pudo respirar y recuperar el aliento, a su vez que tomó la iniciativa.

Con un poco de presión recostó a Seija en la cama para luego empezar a besar sus pechos con ternura. Al ver como se sonrojaba y temblaba la mujer decidió lamerla justo como la otra chica había hecho con su cuello. La youkai tomó con sus manos las sabanas de la cama mientras la kobito seguía con su actividad en los senos de la mujer. Al paso del tiempo Sukuna decidió bajar un poco más por el vientre de su amada besándola y acariciándola hasta llegar a cierta zona de la mujer. Sukuna se detuvo y alzó la vista, topándose frente a la de Seija. La mencionada sonrió levemente. Con eso fue suficiente…

Lo primero que sintió la Kijin fueron los algo temblorosos labios de Sukuna. Una mezcla de ternura y placer fueron los que sintió por aquellos labios. Al paso de los minutos la kobito tomo confianza y empezó a lamer aquella región. Ahora lo que se presentaba en la youkai de lo inverso era una mezcla de suspiros y gemidos al sentir la suavidad de los labios de la chica. Abrió los ojos como platos mientras sentía ahora trabajando la lengua de la kobito en sus partes íntimas. Shinmyoumaru ahora escuchaba los gemidos de la mujer, excitándose también en el proceso. Siguió con las lamidas de arriba abajo y de un lado al otro dándole especial énfasis a aquellas zonas donde sentía que la youkai sentía más placer. Los minutos pasaban mientras el ritmo de la boca de Sukuna era más intenso. Seija sólo gemía y temblaba hasta sentir en su interior cierto cosquilleo en su zona íntima.

-Sukuna…yo…ya no…aguanto…no pares…- La voz entrecortada de su amada le incentivaba a seguir. Con delicadeza tomo los senos de la mujer acariciándolos y sobándolos mientras seguía su actividad con la boca. Esto fue demasiado para la youkai. Al poco de esta actividad Seija terminó corriéndose. Sukuna simplemente detuvo su actividad al sentir los fluidos de su pareja y verla temblar por el orgasmo. Cuando la chica dejó de temblar Sukuna subió besando su vientre con delicadeza hasta llegar a sus labios y plantarle un dulce beso. Al poco sintió como Seija le tomó de los brazos y se giró posándose sobre ella. Ambas se vieron y sonrieron; al parecer era el turno de Sukuna de sentir placer por parte de la youkai…

*****************************************************************************  
Eran las 2 de la tarde. La plaza donde se juntaban los sabios para una de sus reuniones. Todas se hallaban menos Yukari, Yuyuko y Yuuka.

-¡Dios santo!, ¿no saben esas mujeres lo que significa la puntualidad?- Vociferaba molesta Shikieiki.

-Lo saben, algo más debe haber pasado para que no esté aquí Yuyuko, al menos ella sí es responsable.- Respondió Remilia al comentario de la Yama del infierno.

-Me da igual, somos 4, con eso una decisión ya es válida.- Pronunció Sariel mientras miraba la diosa Matara.- ¿no lo crees así?-

-Sí, aunque aun así sería preferible que estuvieran las 3.- Dijo la diosa, pero se vio interrumpida al verse manifestada a media plaza una sombra de las que salieron tanto Yukari como Yuyuko, una abrazada de la otra.- Parece que ya llegaron 2.-

-Mujeres les tenemos 2 anuncios.- Dijo Yukari captando la atención de las presentes.

-El primero es que decidimos formalizar nuestra relación.- Dijo algo sonrojada Yuyuko abrazando fuerte el brazo derecho de la rubia.

-Esperaba algo más sorprendente. Eso lo veía venir.- Dijo Remilia relamiendo sus labios. – _Y espero que pase lo que se supone pasará después-_ pensaba en su interior la vampira mientras Yukari retomaba la palabra

-Lo siguiente es que…-hizo una breve pausa para luego seguir.- Hoy será nuestro último día como consejo de sabios.- Las 4 mujeres estaban extrañadas ante la idea. La diosa fue la primera en hablar.

-Tú no eres nadie para decir eso.-

-Yo no pero nuestro pueblo es libre de pedirnos disolvernos…así que quieren hacer esto por la buena o por la mala me pregunto.-

-¿Te revelas ante el consejo?- Preguntó Sariel

-Nos revelamos.- Dijo Yuyuko tomando la mano de su actual "novia"

-¡Inaceptable!- Dijo Shikieiki-Estamos aquí para dar el orden a las cosas, no podemos disolvernos tan fácilmente por tu capricho.-

-No es su capricho.- A lo lejos llevaron tanto Sukuna como Seija, siendo esta última la que habló.- Ustedes han hecho lo que quieren por placer, pero ya me cansé…por eso Sukuna y yo pedimos el cambio.-

-¡Insolente!- Gritó ahora Shikieiki- ¡Tú sólo buscas causar conflictos innecesarios Seija Kijin!...parece que te juzgaré antes de que mueras…- Se lanzó en dirección de la youkai. Sukuna se puso en medio alzando su martillo en disposición de usarlo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que un haz de luz se interpuso entre ambas, haciendo a la Yama del infierno retroceder.

-Lo siento chicas me retrasé un poco.- Yuuka llegó caminando tan tranquila como siempre, mientras con su mano sostenía su parasol. Venía acompañada por la que lanzó aquel haz de luz, una dama conocida por los sabios perfectamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Reimu Hakurei?- Cuestionó Sariel al ver a la miko llevar al sitio

-Simplemente ya me hartaron.- Respiró un momento- Gensokyo es diverso, por ello quizá ocupa ser gobernado por alguien, pero también cada quien es libre de dirigirse como guste. Además todo mundo viene y se queja conmigo. Ni siquiera me pagarán algo por oírlos ni venir a arreglar esto, ¿cierto?- Yuuka rio ante el comentario de la chica y le susurró

-Tú sabes cómo te pagaré yo venir aquí.- Y le dio un suave lametón en la oreja a la chica.

-¡Yuuka!, no es momento de esto, luego será- La peli verde sonrió y miró hacia adelante.

-Así que esto será Sariel, Remilia, Shikieiki y Matara contra mí, Reimu, la parejita de allí, Seija y Sukuna…interesante.-

-Nadie tiene que pelear.- Dijo la más pequeña de todas parándose en el centro.- Yo creo que esto debe resolverse hablando…o al menos una lucha 1 contra 1.- Matara sonrió al oír el comentario.

-Tú y yo kobito.- Seija se acercó a su "pareja"

-No la dejaré pelear sola.-

-Entonces tendré que enjuiciarlas ahora.- Dijo la Yama para tomar posición de batalla.

El combate empezó, al inicio y primeros minutos las del consejo llevaban ventaja, hasta que finalmente en un veloz movimiento Sukuna logró dar un golpe con su martillo a la jueza, derribándola al suelo.

-¿Esto…qué es?-

-Mi martillo puede reducir todo…incluso fuerza ajena.- Dijo Sukuna extendiendo su mano para levantar a la mujer caída.- Ya no podrás pelear tú.- La mujer se paró sola para sacudir su ropa.

-Esto no quitará que te enjuicie por esto.- Matara con una de sus puertas mandó a otro sitio a Shikieiki, para sorpresa de todas.

-No se fijen, está en su casa…- Sonrió un momento de medio lado.- Sin ella cerca puedo pelear más tranquila.- El combate siguió con un control increíble de la diosa oculta sobre ambas mujeres; siempre que se le quería golpear o se movía muy rápido o usaba sus puertas para escapar. Esto siguió hasta que Yukari alzó la mano, abriendo un portal en una de las puertas de Okina. Aquella chica rio ante el intento de pararla por parte de la rubia, por lo que se giró a verla.

-¡Qué tonta eres!, eso no te ayudará a ti.-

-Nunca dijimos que era para nosotros.- Dijo la aún aferrada al brazo de la youkai del límite la fantasma Yuyuko. Matara se giró y miró a lo que se refería. En su distracción el martillo de Sukuna absorbió poder, para luego encestarle un golpe que le tiró al piso noqueada.

-¿Alguna más se opone a la idea?- Tanto Sariel y Remilia se vieron serias y suspiraron.

-Está bien…esto acaba aquí.- Ambas mujeres salieron volando en rumbos distintos, mientras Yuyuko abrazaba con gusto a Yukari. Reimu miraba a Yuuka.

-No tuve que hacer nada al final.- Yuuka sonrió y le levantó de la cintura, cargándola como un costal.

-Estoy a punto de hacerte hacer "muchas cosas"- Yuuka relamía sus labios mientras la sacerdotisa le dejaba llevarla así…ya que en el fondo…le gustaba eso. Seija miró a Sukuna, la cual sólo soltó su martillo para abrazar y besar a la youkai. Yukari se les acercó.

-Ya lograste tu sueño Seija…úsalo bien.- Un "sí" fue la respuesta que escuchó la rubia antes de desvanecerse con Yuyuko.

*****************************************************************************  
 _ **Bueno, eso es todo…**_

 _ **Disculpen mi ausencia, estuve ocupado con un par de asuntos…espero poder conectarme más seguido**_

 _ **Cualquier review se acepta…**_

 _ **Sin más hasta otra leída.**_


End file.
